


火影忍者人物分析

by TWdoli20



Series: 木叶春秋 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWdoli20/pseuds/TWdoli20
Summary: 为了写同人小说《木叶春秋》和共同作者家母一起讨论的人物分析笔记





	1. 二代目生日快乐！千手扉间人物分析

**Author's Note:**

> 本文严禁未经同意转载任何平台，以任何形式转载者，皆视为 反中国共产党政权 之台独、疆独、藏独、蒙独或港独份子，本版将向中华人民共和国有关当局直接举报。

※本文全文轉錄自[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/n6pzgp)

  
【火影忍者】二代目生日快乐！  
  
把噗浪送我的蛋糕转送二代  
  
虽然火影我最喜欢鸣人他妈玖欣奈，会想搬去木叶住也是因为初代火影千手柱间，但千手扉间确实是仅次于玖欣奈我第二喜欢的角色。庆祝二代生日噗就来写我认识扉间的过程和其他讨论。  
  
  
  
其实我一开始很讨厌扉间。他决定了宇智波的差别政策，造成宇智波歧视的根本问题；团藏死前回忆少年时跟他一起去跟云隐雷影签协定被暗算撤退，儘管我讨厌团藏，但是更讨厌说教，扉间教训他犹豫不决会坏事我只想翻白眼，团藏都这么大的人了还囉嗦，觉得这个人怎么那么机车。  
  
不过陪鲲妈重看四战篇，还有鲲妈的新解，让我对扉间完全改变看法。并不是说我就完全认同接受扉间的所有作为，相反的我对他的批判更深入，但我充分理解了扉间的魅力和他是怎么样的人。  
  
**首先，跟柱间作为一个理想性点满的人相比，扉间显得极端务实，这不只让人更特别感到柱间作为一个人类的梦幻感(三次元能根他比的大概只有林肯)，也更让人感到扉间是如何的不容易。** 我来说说扉间多辛苦。  
  
第一，佛间时代千手的政治立场是跟宇智波你死我活，有你没有我，无法并存。可是柱间时代直接在战场上直接提停战，千手没有人跳脚、最该跳脚的扉间没有跳脚，哇喔，这代表檯面下花了多少心力去乔族内共识，这当然不能说全部都是柱间的功劳，我相信柱间的温和与木遁，让他在领导族人是很有说服力也很有安全感的，可是我们都知道扉间没办法信任宇智波，所以如果扉间会站在跟柱间一样的立场， **他要先超越自己的定见，他要协助柱间想办法处理与前代族群发展方向相差十万八千里的落差** 。台湾早年的族群冲突，例如鲲家有不娶吴姓、不嫁林姓之类的，我们还是抢水抢输、一代死伤而已，千手和宇智波的冲突至少超过两代。我是觉得如果我是千手，就算我信任柱间，也不代表我信任宇智波。不过千手和宇智波却是第一批搬过来一起住的元老级村民，我相信扉间真的非常不容易了。  
  
第二，原作说，木叶学校、木叶警备部、木叶暗部、木叶中忍考试、木叶忍者分级制度、木叶禁术製造机、木叶顾问制度全部都是扉间建立或在他的时代完成的。我其实心裡一直都想失礼的问所以初代你在干嘛？好啦我错了其实建立木叶本身就是一件非常了不起的事情了，如果只有扉间，木叶不只不可能有，还可能根本不可能在扉间脑子裡出现过。就算柱间是火影的时代，跟大名开个会还要扉间到处找人 ~~然后他自己跟斑在村子暖暖蛇到岩颜上~~ 、五影会议的谈判工作也是扉间在主导──扉间明明就是站着的人不是坐着的人，你看其他影后面哪个人敢大声讲话的。所以真的不要怪99.99%同人都创作柱间是摸鱼火影扉间一天到晚排行程监督打卡工作偶尔看不下去帮忙行政，从原作就能完整的理解扉间的劳务都是泪。

注：「暖暖蛇」为台语音读，意指閒晃  
  
**扉间是优秀的行政人才，他有优秀的政事擘划能力，所以他会需要柱间的理想当作核心价值作执政目标；柱间会需要扉间的能力来实现他的理念。** 所以我的意思是， **柱间当火影时扉间就在做火影的工作，扉间当火影时还是在做火影的工作** ，真是了不起的男人。  
  
第三， **扉间可能是挑起并决定下一代教育最重要的人物** 。虽然官方资料确实证实三代以初代和二代为师，不过我们来看 **三代这个世代的成就，会发现二代的影响比较明显。** 三代的很大程度的保留完整的扉间禁术，并且自己本身也有「忍术博士」的学术成就；团藏则是着手扉间时代停止的木遁研究计画，至于小春和门炎，则是继承扉间的政治态度，透过顾问会议完美的在宇智波灭族的决定上展现出来。 **我不怀疑柱间对下一代的重视和关心，但我怀疑真的有办法花时间亲自栽培的只有扉间。**  
  
我的意思不是说柱间对教育工作也在溷，相反的我会认为如果柱间没有办法花很多时间陪伴小孩满合理的，因为他是开天下太平的第一人，他在火之国挖走一块土地做木叶自治区、建立木叶完整的独立主权地位，这可不是宅在木叶就可以办到的事情，我从而判断青年柱间肯定发挥他的天秤座好人缘的长才、外务可能很多，在木叶的对外关係做出划时代的贡献。证据就是谈起柱间不分国家忍村都一致的说是神，五影交涉态度也很友善，但是外人提起扉间就是卑劣，他的任内还发生忍界大战。所以我觉得柱间可能因为身分和位置的缘故，没有办法跟下个世代有更多更深入的互动，我甚至怀疑他的亲子关係可能也有点尴尬。  
  
再来就是两人对待下一代细緻的不同之处，两位毫无疑问都很重视下一代的发展，发展的基础是安全，因此柱间造村子很大的原因之一是提供未来世代安全的成长和学习环境，传递人类社会永续共生的价值，即便自己做不到，仍可交由下一代来实现，柱间指出教育和培养后代的意义，显得坚定又从容；扉间则是从透过协助建立木叶、忍术学校来实践柱间的理念，不过他仍对柱间的理想提出补充，他构思一套紧密的制度来维繫木叶的和谐安定，也就是警备部和暗部，而这确实在柱间死后发挥保卫木叶和协调木叶内部的功能。扉间也在柱间的基础上进一步发展这个价值，这份思想在他从容赴义时的行动表达出来。  
  
在云隐金银角部队追击时，损伤已不可免，他们这一行必须要做出牺牲，只是端看怎么牺牲、又牺牲谁。扉间对三代他们做了测试，并且阐述了他的道理：保护你们是有价值的，因为你们是传承理念的人。我一开始觉得扉间只是在说教，但我后来明白，这是因为扉间对他们抱有期待，也相信他们的可能性。  
  
扉间不容易的是，他竟然可以在这种逼命的时候，仍然用一贯的态度去衡量价值。他的逻辑是一致的。我就做不到也不能认同，我还是觉得扉间的智慧和能力是不能损失的。从这件事就可以看到，扉间绝对不是只是我之前以为的那个鸟肚鸡肠的宇智波偏见者，他对宇智波的问题有他的盲点和心结，但不能说他是器量狭小的人。扉间是真正的无私奉公。  
  
**第四，扉间的亲职角色虽然原作没有着墨，但毫无疑问一定很重要，甚至可能跟柱间比、对某些人来说更重要** ，这个观察主要来自鲲妈，我来试着说明。  
  
(一)扉间虽然看起岁数不大的时候就英年早逝了，但这个时候三代世代已经成材，可以作为二代火影的护卫进行外交任务。然后初代的妻子漩涡弥托直到玖欣奈被接到木叶，才以衰老之姿转移九尾过世。因此至少可以在这裡得出暂时性的结论， **扉间和弥托、纲手绳树作为亲人的时间比柱间还要长** 。  
  
(二)柱间非常疼爱长孙女纲手，甚至会带五岁的她一起去赌博，他本人甚至承认他对纲手非常溺爱。虽然我们知道爷奶疼孙辈是普遍的现象，不过鲲妈基于「坐大位做大事一定很忙常常不在家」的推论，更进一步认为(1)柱间跟子代的关係可能没有很亲近(2)柱间是对别人小孩比较好对自己小孩要求比较多的天秤爸爸(3)扉间是喜欢小孩的双鱼男而且很少的演出中和三代这代的互动最多还摸过三代的头，鲲妈的结论是 **扉间跟柱间小孩的关係可能比柱间跟小孩还要亲近。**  
  
撇开星座的胡说八道不讲，其实我觉得扉间会比柱间常在家教学生教小孩有个最合理的理由，就是柱间是族长、再来是村长，如果有什么重大外交活动，柱间一定是必要出席的要角、更是必须的代表，可是扉间不必。  
  
扉间在重大场合会跟没错(例如五影会议)，可是比方说，迎娶弥托的时候呢？佛间可能亲自到吗？柱间可能亲自到吗？他们结婚的时候还在打仗，佛间必定是主要的军事指挥，柱间是继承人佛间有个什么不测就轮到他带领大家了，所以一定是老二的扉间去迎亲，这在日本战国历史上也是如此，东北大名伊达辉宗迎娶最上义姬，就是由他的弟弟去接新娘。我跟鲲妈的共同结论是，柱间有太多因公不会在家的状况，扉间必须留下来顾家──也就是说，鲲妈在直觉上认为扉间跟小孩比较好，我是用客观条件推论应该如此。而这个结论要说明的是， **很有可能跟子代的关係不好是柱间的遗憾，因此他会将这份补偿心理投向纲手。那么柱间溺爱纲手就显得非常情由可原了。**  
  
(三) 我们已知柱间最少最少有陪伴纲手到五岁。纲手的弟弟绳树和纲手年差五岁。纲手十二岁时得到三代的指导，那时候的三代看起来脸比扉间赴死时老，我们可以得知扉间死亡到纲手被三代指导，是有经过一段时间的。再来是纲手17岁时在第二次忍界大战失去弟弟，接着失去加藤段，再来以三忍之名力抗雨隐山椒鱼，我们虽然不知道二次大战经过几年，但可以试推论：  
  
1.纲手17岁时为二战时期  
  
2.自来也战后留在雨隐三年  
  
3.凑没有二战参战的明显线索，推论雨隐三童比凑早入自来也门下  
  
4.卡卡西带第七班时26岁，推论自来也带凑时也26岁左右，因此计算逗留雨隐三年的时间，三忍结束二战大约在22~23岁左右  
  
5.接受上忍指导跟几岁从忍术学校毕业好像没有直接相关，卡卡西6岁毕业也是12岁给凑带，所以推测凑也是12岁给自来也带  
  
6.凑和玖欣奈同年，玖欣奈大约7、8岁因涡之国复灭来到木叶，此时弥托才转移九尾逝世。时年三忍20岁上下，故推得仍在二战期间。  
  
7.结论： **木叶创始世代的弥托最晚至少是在二次大战期间逝世的，她经历了丈夫早逝、孙子绳树也早于自己死于战争，直到将九尾交给玖欣奈，弥托很有可能到最后只剩下纲手这一个亲人相伴。**  
  
我们再来看弥托的人生经历多少重大事件：嫁来的千手和宇智波的战争、世界和平木叶创建、五影会议、柱间被角都刺杀但没事、孙子出生、柱间和斑决战终结谷、柱间死亡、第一次忍界大战开始与结束扉间死亡、三代火影的时代、第二次忍界大战、孙子绳树过世、娘家涡之国灭亡。  
  
这个经历悲惨得让人惊心动魄，但其中还有原作没有交代的问题，弥托和柱间的小孩怎么了？纲手和绳树的爸妈怎么了？为什么原作说纲手是千手的最后一人？四战时还有一堆猿飞族人喷水泥封十尾，其他千手族人哪裡去了？其实在木叶经历的这些重大事件中，不难猜测千手可能就是在一二战中大量凋零，就连绳树都以12岁之龄死在二战了不是吗。所以值得注意的是， **柱间死亡到扉间死亡的千手家中，可能扉间是成为柱间遗孀和孙辈的重要照顾者** 。这么一想，扉间对家人来说真是太重要的依赖了。  
  
讨论到这裡，还是再提醒一次，以上从原作讯息做成的所有官方未证实的人物历史推论，都不代表火影正史，仅代表鲲母女的脑洞，目的是为了确定故事和人物设定的逻辑。大概推论了上述四点理由说明扉间的辛苦，在于对内外的政治斡旋、稳固内政基石、教育及亲职贡献之后，其实我只有一个问题，就是 **扉间怎么可能有时间吃饭大便睡觉** ，继观察出扉间是大男人后，鲲妈给了一个很有趣的答案： **因为扉间的一生都很压抑** 。为了帮柱间实现梦想、为了帮柱间盖村子、为了顾好柱间背后让他可以去做他想做的事、为了最重要的村子，扉间可以放下瓦间板间的仇、可以跟宇智波妥协不反对他们住木叶、可以安分帮他哥做事、扉间可以不考虑自己。所以，扉间很有可能没有自己的家庭和后嗣。  
  
**主题一：扉间的婚姻**  
  
坦白说，我其实没有想过谁结不结婚的问题，既然提到的话我会觉得应该有结婚，理由是传统社会重视传宗接代，生育是为了家族(家姓)和社群的延续性，这会牵扯到严肃的政治经济问题；再加上扉间青年时代经历战争到和平的时期，战争会显着的降低人口，为了生产力在和平阶段人口增加(战后婴儿潮)也是古今中外的历史大势。我记得这样的见解好像也跟某位噗友一致。不过因为是鲲妈想讲完整个创始故事脑洞，反对她的诠释不孝顺(?)也没有意义，如果她只是想开心、我又答应帮她写，那我的工作就只是帮鲲妈确定能支持她观点的论述。  
  
为了圆鲲妈主张「扉间没结婚」，我想了几个可能。  
  
第一，延续我们两个对扉间的共识「他是个无私奉公的人」，如果扉间有自己的家庭，基于他对年轻人的期待，他不太可能不好好教自己小孩，但如此一来就会分掉他投入柱间的事业、木叶工务、做研究、带三代等后辈的时间，再加上我们还假设了扉间还得顾上柱间的家庭──所以，没有家庭生活看起来是很合理的选择。  
  
第二，原作没有任何扉间后代的线索，千手的血脉除了纲手也断绝，因此有让我们假设扉间确实没有后嗣的空间。  
  
第三，日本江户时期武家的继嗣制度是 **嫡长全拿** ，也就是嫡长子会继承家名(姓氏)、官位和俸禄领地，老二通常会被送到身分合适的武家做养子以继承其香火，老二的客观发展条件通常都不会比长兄好。而这个继嗣制度要保证的是 **族群的稳定性** ，确保不会因为模煳的继承权发生动盪溷乱、造成族群集体的利益减损，这尤其对大名、大姓家臣影响很大，因为如果争夺过程发生内乱、或导致继承人死亡，那么这个氏族将被剥夺家名、失去俸禄，也就是说会立即造成该氏族的家臣团、公务员、僕役等集体失业，这是很严重的社会问题。战国时代就算了，总是需要人手打仗和死了替补、生越多越好，但承平后的江户时期，仍有大名将双胞胎的弟弟送走、隐瞒身分生活避免纷争的故事。  
  
封建日本有皇室、公家、武家、町人、农民、贱民等阶级， **但忍者不是阶级，忍者是一种职业和专业，因此忍者有可能社会流动成为武士，也有可能是修行人、僧侣或平民。而原作的千手一族有符合武士的条件，他们有军事能力，近代封建日本有军事能力的只有武家；再来他们有领地的概念，这体现在佛间要柱间追踪斑获取一族情报的桥段，以及木叶的自治体概念** 。  
  
好的，所以我推论千手是武家，那么扉间这个老二就有点尴尬又不太尴尬。尴尬的是按照日本继嗣制度的逻辑，扉间是不能继承并延续千手家姓、把祖先神主牌带着走的，通常次男以下除了寻找愿意收养子的武家或入赘，再来就是朝向医生或学者等高知识份子发展，所以不尴尬的是，扉间的科研成就很好的应证了这个道路。从这一点来看，扉间的婚姻跟柱间比是相对自由的，他可能会比柱间有机会选择对象，也可能可以决定要不要结婚。 **因此社会文化的因素提供了扉间没有结婚的空间** 。  
  
**主题二：扉间的继位**  
  
封建日本的继嗣制度，原则上是父传子，所以即便有叔伯辈，一旦认领了养子，养子还是有优先继承权。兄传弟的例子不是没有，但是是极少数，要符合没有任何后代、没有收养子的条件，才排得到手足，因此即便是私生子排名也会在叔伯前面。江户中期的尾张德川家就由宗春继承其兄继友成为第七代藩主，继友不是没有子嗣，但早逝，等于没有继承人。  
  
所以， **扉间继位柱间，绝对是一个非常不自然的状况。** 在这裡还是要再针对「继什么位」作严谨的区分，原作可以确定的是「扉间继承了柱间的火影大位」，而我们都知道柱间生前还是千手族长，那么柱间过世后，扉间同时也接下族长的可能性怎么样？我个人认为很高，即便柱间死后族裡还有比扉间年长的族人，我会很难想像有谁的功绩和血统能赢过扉间；再来，族长这个职位是有血统的意义在裡面的，火影使用族长一词时的日文发音是「toshu」，也就是「当主」的意思，又可称为家主家督家长，以名释义， **当主/家主/家督/家长 就是一个家族的领导，而日本武家的当主跟敌长继承制度是一致的** ，历史上的伊达辉宗就为了锻鍊长子政宗的能力，在他十八岁时由他担任当主。  
  
这会产生一个问题：我们都知道柱间有纲手这个孙女，所以柱间是有子代的。即便子代中没有男性，那么也该招赘女婿继承家名。总之，正常来讲根本不可能轮到扉间当族长，一般来说也应该是柱间的子息继任，然后扉间辅佐才对。 **因此如果扉间竟然当了族长，只会有一个可能：柱间的子息全没了。** 这是很恐怖的状况，这表示孙代纲手和绳树在很早的时候可能就没有双亲，木叶的千手家的结构可能是高风险的隔代家庭。再来，原作纲手看起来是自由之身到处趴趴走，她也不叫千手纲手，这代表她儘管有千手的血统，却没有继承千手的家姓。  
  
如果还有千手的后代，照理来讲不管多远都应该要延续家姓才对；可是硕果仅存的纲手却没有继承， **这代表千手断嗣不只是客观事实，还可能是在扉间之后的刻意为之，因为扉间也没有后代，如果有后代应该现代木叶还要找得到除了纲手以外的千手才对** 。  
  
总结一下，就是我假设扉间是柱间之后的族长的话，可以推论柱间子代断绝的可能性。而千手到底发生了什么事，柱间弥托的子嗣、纲手的叔伯辈又怎么了，这就是我跟鲲妈要在同人故事去处理的问题了。


	2. 母亲节专题：初代夫人──漩涡弥托人物讨论

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 漩涡弥托并不是原作出场、故事定位重要或主要的角色，她的角色功能更像是带出某些背景或情报而已，因此，下列推论主要是为了协助写作小说回应原作谜团的各种设定问题、确保逻辑和合理性，完全不代表原作，请随便看就好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致各位有缘的读者：
> 
> 本系列角色评论，是与家母共同创作火影同人小说《木叶春秋》才作成。除了美站AO3平台外，亦透过友人发佈于中国乐乎，听说中站评论踊跃，除了表达感谢，也因下述考量，请各位见谅：
> 
> 能够收穫各种回馈，是作者的运气。我本身也喜欢考察、讨论原作细节，只是一来中国境内网路对我而言不太近用，二来这部作品毕竟是始于一位五十馀岁老母的脑洞及娱乐，作为子女协助她说好想说的故事，是我参与本作最重要的目的。因此我想，与各种不同观点交锋的时机，或许比较适合留待作品完成之后。
> 
> 而身为自由民主国家的公民及劳动型知识份子，我与许多国人预见，台湾的未来极有可能步上西藏、新疆、香港的命运。没有创作自由，自然再无小说；失去自由的生活，更别说还有没有命，能再度几个春秋。香港自6月9日已经起身反抗暴政至今，中国各省也有滥徵土地、工厂爆炸、老兵维权、反对环污抗争活动遭到镇压。任何明智的台湾人都会以此为鑑，为了守护现在的自由生活放手一搏。
> 
> 这也是淘汰作者及作品的机会。如果读者光从角色分析文就难以认同，那么也不必再看所有本人发佈的任何文章或小说，在此恭送，以保彼此的清淨视听。
> 
> 有缘再会，无缘不留。

全文轉錄自[噗浪](https://www.plurk.com/p/nbh8qz)

【火影忍者】母亲节专题：初代夫人──漩涡弥托人物讨论

  
哇忙到整个忘记要PO这篇！内容其实也就是我和鲲妈一起讨论火影同人《木叶春秋》故事的笔记而已，也是人物设定。由于漩涡弥托并不是原作出场、故事定位重要或主要的角色，她的角色功能更像是带出某些背景或情报而已，因此，下列推论主要是为了协助写作小说回应原作谜团的各种设定问题、确保逻辑和合理性，完全不代表原作，请随便看就好。

  
然后因为全部都是凭印象写的，时间有点来不及没翻出来考察笔记档！所以拜託路过神人如果发现有资讯错误之处请帮忙指教～～～～

 **一、出身上流**  
**二、政略婚姻**  
**三、千手断祀**

* * *

**一、出身上流**

弥托的出身应该不只不会是低，还会是很好，这可以从两个方向来看，一个是讲话用词，一个是穿着。

  
关于浅词用字，请教过鲲哥，虽然弥托整个700多集动画只有一句台词，但是鲲哥曾经解释过用词差异比较文雅，对不起这个笔记有但现在没找出来，找到再补这噗。

关于服装，弥托身上至少有3件单衣，裡面白色、中间深色、外层白色，外面白色那件袖长在膝上，这是已婚妇女穿的「 **留袖** 」，这个年纪通常会穿深色或黑色衣服，但是弥托却穿白。

  
首先在日本文化中 **白色代表美的最高境界，象徵高洁纯淨** ；其次就经济能力而言，劳动、中下阶级不会使用浅色因为容易髒污， **有办法穿白色或浅色的通常是上流阶级公家、武家** ，有人会帮忙洗，或是日常活动就不太会弄髒的缘故，所以可以考虑浅色的衣物。

再来，和服十二单衣是平安时代的审美，布料直到江户时代都是昂贵的物件，因此如果拥有越多衣服，代表越雄厚的经济能力。再来，她的腰带是浅红紫色，而红色是贵族的颜色，因为红色的原料要大量提炼才能用于染衣、脂粉，这当然是那个时代的奢侈品，而儘管弥托的腰带看起来没那么红，但我认为要注意的是，有办法用染出那种颜色的衣料，在那个时代就是经济能力。

从文化物件来看，弥托出身肯定不差，虽然原作我们只知道她是漩涡族人，但考量到她的这些线索，于是我在小说中设定她是母家涡隐、父家涡之国 **高级武士阶层（国戚）** 结合的小孩。

值得注意的是，外面那件没有花纹，连漩涡、千手的家纹和木叶纹印都没有，这是一件很奇妙的事。家纹代表出身、所属或身份，花纹数量、颜色、种类我就不懂了，可是留袖是成熟妇女正式庄重的衣装，通常没有家纹至少也要有花纹呀，可是弥托就是没有，所以，我的推论是，弥托很务实节俭，花纹只是装饰没有其他更务实的功能，工又比较便宜，结论就是， **这个服装线索特质非常符合5月3日出生的金牛座，因此我就设定弥托是个勤俭持家能干务实的典型金牛女** ，不愧是能作柱间妻子、能当扉间大嫂的女人。

**二、政略婚姻**

「政略婚姻」是日本汉字，指的是这个婚姻是有政治目的和策略意义的结合，这个不用多说了千手漩涡就是透过婚姻维持两族的友谊。  
只是光是这一点我还是有很多问题。

木叶在火之国正中央，千手被称为森之千手，按照日本古代名号的逻辑，常在名字前加地名、店名或特性，例如「摄津之雾丸」出身摄津的雾丸、「福富屋新兵卫」开福富屋这间店的新兵卫、「猿飞佐助」跑起来跟猿猴一样快的佐助，这些名字的「前缀」都是为了指认和识别，因为全日本可能有好几个雾丸、新兵卫、佐助。因此我们可以得知，「森之千手」有很大的可能就是「住在森林裡得千手」。也就是说，。 **不管是木叶还是千手都离火之国东岸外海的涡之国非常遥远** ，这就会有一个尴尬的问题， **这么远为什么他们还会需要结合？**

原作给的解释是，漩涡强在封印术、千手强在......强在什么？我真的忘了，总之从原作和动画的线索，至少有两个理由：

一、动画有千手漩涡要一起打怪，但这在空间上也很不合理，怪在哪裡？是去涡之国打，还是火之国打？你们要千里迢迢的来组队打怪然后再回家吗？跟同样住火之国的日向看穴道打不赢吗？跟油女放虫不行吗？奈良影子定身不行吗？跟秋道倍化术哥吉拉干架法不行吗？总之，从时空效益的角度来看，为了打怪的联姻，不合理。

二、千手需要品质良好的容器装九尾，漩涡一族刚好天生查克拉多又好，这就合理多了。不过这会有一个细节需要釐清，原作已知千手漩涡必须历代联姻，也就是说， **九尾在千手长远的历史中，早就在火之国活蹦乱跳了** 。可又有问题是，如果需要漩涡容器，漩涡妈生出来的小孩应该也要可以继续当人柱力啊？但是千手漩涡还是继续联姻，这代表，漩涡血脉可能到千手的环境、因为当人柱力的缘故， **其实并没有办法有效的繁衍足够的漩涡子孙来装九尾，或是漩涡配偶、子女在担任人柱力期间的存活率极低** 。

其实这也不奇怪，装九尾的风险一是身体能力，二是精神状况，千手又长年战争，欠缺良好身心生活环境的人柱力容易崩溃也很合理。所以如果千手是因为九尾问题需要持续补充人柱力备员，这也会产生一个问题，漩涡变成纯粹的供给方，漩涡持续提供人柱力给千手，代表漩涡少一名有生产力的健康女性，但在以前战乱的年代，确保稳定的人口成长是维持族群重要的条件之一，有生产力的女性是人力资源！漩涡可能什么好处都不换就这样送人吗？

我们再回到原作对涡之国的描述，因为能力被週边国家所惧，最后被群起而攻灭亡了。

OK不管这个理由是不是真实的原因，这裡都透漏重要的涡之国国家情报，就是 **涡之国是一个在国际关係上不够安全、处境危险的国家** 。好的，到这裡似乎就可以很直观的推论，千手作为在火之国讲话大声的忍族（说要就跟火之国国主要到一块地来盖木叶，这么大声的族长我真的没看过）（说要盖木叶大家就跟风搬进来这人望我也没看过），我想这就是 **千手的政治影响力** ，到了柱间时代更可能来到高峰；再来是 **千手强大的军事能力，我有非常充分的理由相信，相信千手的政治力、军事力可能真的非常罩两者都弱的涡之国** 。

在这裡为弥托与柱间的婚姻、也就是千手漩涡的结合做比较粗糙的结论，漩涡需要千手在政治上和军事上支持涡之国的安全，千手需要漩涡的人才帮助处理九尾问题，而九尾是安全威胁， **所以千手和漩涡的结合，对彼此来说都是世代的安全承诺** 。

时间不够我就不讲那既然这样为何涡之国还是灭了，大家别忘记涡之国是在三代任内灭的喔，三代任内还灭了谁，宇智波嘛，所以，虽然原作说三代木叶是鼎盛时期，可是已经可以从这两件事情，看出来三代治世的外强中乾、体质不好、吃老本，对外不能继续如两位千手甚至更久以前的千手时代一样罩涡之国，对内也不能安抚人心......唉，不说了。

**三、千手断祀**

「断祀」这个说法，原作没有证实的线索，只是我们的推定。推定理由有二：

一、号称「初代唯一留下的血脉」纲手，她可以二战后在外面游历四方，弥托过世她有回来吗？我不是要批判她不孝，我是要说， **如果千手有祀，唯一的血脉会这样到处跑、不回来扫墓拜公妈甚至延续血脉吗？** 因为从纲手身上 **看不到任何一丁点继嗣责任** ，所以，推测纲手就没有被要求、或是没有继嗣资格，所以推定千手断祀。

二、原作柱间后代只有纲手这一个，就连其他千手也没看到，我知道动画没演出不代表千手死绝，可是如果还有千手后人，四战时岸本漫画都给猿飞一族画面喷火了，没有道理不画千手，所以推定不只柱间这一脉，千手就是整个死绝。这个点比较薄弱啦我知道。

于是，我们小说就设定「千手会断祀」，那么我们就要说好故事「为什么会绝后」，其实我个人认为， **千手留不下来是非常正常的事情** ，我随便就可以讲五点：

1.上面政略婚姻就讲到，漩涡血脉嫁来千手后留不下来、可能也会是必须持续补充漩涡新娘的原因之一，也就是说千手漩涡后代可能因为人柱力身份、人柱力身心压力导致早夭。

2.千手经常战争，木叶建立前战争折损本来就多。

3.木叶建立后，千手一共可能最少经历 **五次重大的人口锐减** ，也就是斑带九尾袭击木叶、第一二三次忍界大战，以及带土放九尾总共五次，千手都及有可能在这些大规模的损伤中把人整个耗完。

4.还记得大蛇丸和团藏的变态研究吗，如果木叶还有千手活人，还不各种想办法找去实验了？三代大和就说过，木叶研究木遁细胞，有两种管道，一个是三代上任以前的自愿者实验，全灭；一个是大蛇丸自己去抓实验体。换句话说，就算战争中千手没死，自愿和被抓可能又死一批了。

5.千手是姓氏，在日本文化的概念裡，就是家姓。家族有三种情况会断祀，一是自然死亡到没有继承人，二是找不到领养的人继承家名，三是主动消除。主动消除在历史上有三种状况：一是因为官位、改继承、入赘等原因，所以改掉原本的家姓，使用新的家姓，那么原来家姓的当然不会需要继嗣。二是重大过失、犯罪导致被上位者、君主剥夺，导致断绝。三是我从来没有在时代剧看过，也不知道有没有真实的例子，但我觉得有的机会很大，就是 **因为某些重大原因主动抛弃家名** 。

6.当初我们讨论到这裡，鲲妈竟口出石破天惊之语：「还有ㄚ，风水ㄚ，搬到木叶是换位置耶，柱间他们有移祖先吗？移也不能乱移捏，你看他们就算死伤这么多，佛间四个小孩还是有一半留着，而且都是男生！他们千手的祖坟一定风水很好才有保庇！可时移到木叶后，柱间跟扉间都算年轻就过世啦，而且他们都不是善终......明明他们两个长得很有福报！耳朵都很长很大！可是还是短命！这个风水ㄚ业力啊一定有问题。」

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太好笑了所以我一定要打出来XDDDD  
所以呢总之，这些就是小说参考设定囉～所以才会有 **第八章泉奈风水仙的人设** 啊哈哈哈哈  
顺带一提，日本有许多民俗信仰知识和制度，都是七世纪遣唐使带回去的，除了佛教、天皇黄袍、再来就是风水堪舆之术囉

  
最后，要来讲弥托小孩。

唯一有关弥托小孩的情报，是玖辛奈要分娩时三代之妻琵琶湖说出来的： **初代夫人临盆时九尾差点破封** 。

  
也就是说，九尾最后没有破封。

这个情报非常关键，我们再来看九尾什么时候封印进去弥托体内。

原作裡， **斑控制九尾袭击木叶** 。柱间迎战。柱间先击败九尾什么入垂手把九尾拍睡了，好的此时九尾在旁边睡觉，柱间和斑继续打。柱间杀死斑。这时候就有好多问题：

  
♦说好漩涡新娘是人柱力，而九尾直到木叶建立后都还在外面，意思是弥托你们结婚这么久都没有把九尾装进来囉？

  
♦柱间被斑逼到无法仙人体、左臂无法动弹，这个状态下的柱间，还得封印九尾欧。

♦根据九尾在四战时回忆顺序：重伤闭一隻眼睛的柱间说「九尾你的力量太强大抱歉我不能对你置若罔闻」，封印牠；弥托说「一旦你释放力量必将招致仇恨，请妳老老实实的待在我体内吧」；我只记得接下来玖辛奈跟牠说，我们两个无论是谁确实都不走运，你压制?)世界，而我抑制你。  
出处：火影忍者 第547集 | 枫林网

♦斑死后，遗体是扉间封印的。我们试想一个问题，如果柱间还活着，他会让扉间处理斑的尸体吗？扉间当初封印尸体的目的是对斑有防备，要留作之后研究，这种理由，柱间会同意吗？

从上面的线索，我推论事件顺序应该是降：柱间与斑决战后，在没有仙人体也受重伤的情况下，封印九尾到弥托体内，封印九尾需要庞大查克拉，而这样一来可能让柱间因此油尽灯枯，因此后来斑的处置才没有看到柱间的影子。

但这样一来就有个很惊人状况了， **表示弥托生产时遭遇九尾破封的危险，这个肚裡的孩子是柱间的遗腹子啊，也就是说这位初代幼子，甚至比纲手至少小5~6岁** 。

这个孩子还活着吗？如果他死了，琵琶湖应该会告诉玖辛奈，上次有难产的状况，所以态度和准备应该会更严厉严谨；因此，我想 **这个小孩，应该是有活下来，至少在生产完成后有活下来** 。至于活多久就不知道了。  
好的，木叶裡，有谁，比三忍年轻5~6岁，大概是落在三忍到凑这辈之间？

接下来关于弥托这个小孩的推论就是大爆点也是小说巨雷，鲲妈是靠直觉讲出这个设定，我是靠归纳演绎原作线索、公式书、製作时间表，确实是可以做出一种支持鲲妈设定的推论，但我就不在这裡说了，只是这一点确实是我们儘管规划好《木叶春秋》四部大纲，我234部也平均完成七成，但是要说公开四部，我还真的有点怕。反正不管怎样，第一部确定要公开的已经公开完了，剩下就随缘吧，毕竟这些都是过年前完成的进度，如果要我许愿的话，我宁愿用2020、以及更长远的未来，保住自由的生活，来换完成一部母子合力的同人小说。


End file.
